


To Make You Smile

by peacenik_jesus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik_jesus/pseuds/peacenik_jesus
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Well, now I'm just disappointed in myself that it's working."





	To Make You Smile

The sound of riffling cards pulled Aaron’s attention away from his moody introspection, and he idly watched Jesus shuffle a deck as the man sat cross-legged on top of a dusty bar.

A bad run had ended with Jesus and himself seeking shelter in an old veteran’s clubhouse for the night, and Aaron knew it was his fault they were there. After clearing the place of walkers, securing all entry and exit points, and lighting a fire in a trash barrel for warmth and light, Aaron had flopped onto an old worn couch with every intention to sit and silently berate himself as his own form of self-castigation.

Jesus had tried to assure him it wasn’t his fault, but had given up when Aaron refused to even acknowledge him after a while. When he had wandered off, Aaron assumed it was to escape the tension in the room, and he hadn’t even realized Jesus had returned until he’d heard the cards in the man’s hand.

Jesus laid out the cards in a solitaire formation, fully aware that he had drawn Aaron’s attention. Though he knew how to play the game, he intentionally made “illegal” moves that would help him win, trusting that Aaron’s sense of justice would make the man speak up. Sure enough, within two minutes, Aaron had broken his self-imposed silence.

“Are you seriously cheating at Solitaire?

Hiding his smirk, Jesus looked over, feigning innocence. “What are you talking about? This is the way the game is played. …Isn’t it?”

“Sure,” Aaron nodded, then gave a neutral shrug. “If you’re cheating.”

Jesus rolled his eyes for effect and sat back, gesturing to the cards. “Fine. Show me the right way to play.”

With a mildly irritated sigh, Aaron pushed himself up and made his way to the bar. Sitting on a stool, he turned the cards so that they were in his play area, and verbally instructed Jesus on the rules of the game. When he finished explaining and demonstrating, he glanced up at the other man, finding Jesus grinning like a Cheshire cat.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“I had to get you to stop sulking somehow,” Jesus confessed with a shrug.

“Well, now I’m just disappointed in myself that it’s working.” Aaron admitted as he tossed down the cards in his hand, still feeling moody, but somehow less so around the other man. He looked up at Jesus, chewing the inside of his lip for a moment before he spoke. “I’m sorry for getting us into this mess.”

“Come on, Aaron…what happened out there wasn’t your fault.” Aaron gave him an incredulous look and Paul pushed the cards out the way, sliding over to sit directly in front of Aaron, his legs dangling off the bar on either side of the man. Reaching out, he put his hand on Aaron’s shoulder. “It’s not your fault the horses got spooked and bolted.”

“I should have tied them up.”

“The herd would have surrounded them and eaten them. At least this way they have a chance of making it.”

“Why are you always so damn optimistic?” Aaron groused, sliding his hand up Paul’s leg and giving his thigh a squeeze.

“Someone has to be,” Jesus teased, slipping off the bar and balancing on Aaron’s lap. “Stop blaming yourself. Please? Think of it this way, we get an extra night alone.” He leaned in and captured Aaron’s lips, trying to elicit a better mood from the man.

Aaron grunted softly, but returned the kiss. “Just remember to keep that positive attitude while we’re walking home tomorrow.”


End file.
